Somethin' Bad (JTWD)
Synopsis The family finds a group of survivors from a plane crash and question if they should help. Plot In an opening flashback, a plane is taking off. A woman named Charli comes off as suspicious to passengers, especially Kyle and Erik. Agnes, the flight attendant, tells everyone to get in their seats. While in the air, a passenger has apparently been in the bathroom for many minutes. Agnes is about to open it when Charli hears and says not to. Agnes doesn't hear and opens just for the person to come out undead and bite her neck, ripping it open. She screams, many people screaming and backing away. The undead attacks a nearby man and bites his arm. Charli runs to the cockpit and knocks, telling the pilot to land. There is no reply and Charli feels the plane jerk, falling back. Erik kicks the undead man and jumps over his seat. Lisa tells him to come to her and she gets in front of him. Charli runs out and tells everyone to get in their seats. She then grabs the undead man and slams its head into a seat many times, killing it. Everyone gets in a seat as the plane heads for the ground. Currently, Lisa is holding a knife to the Mason-Clarke kids. The others walk up (Charli not among them) and ask who they are. Fran says they don't need violence to solve everything. Madison says Kyle helped them from undead. Kyle defends them and says he couldn't just leave them. Jen and Jeff are looking for their kids. Jen says they shouldn't have left. Jeff says she has to calm down and it isn't their fault. "Our kids are strong, they can defend themselves." The plane crash group is having a meeting. Kyle says they cannot just kill people. Lisa says they don't know them and they could be apart of some dictatorship. Erik agrees with Kyle and says he doesn't care for the new people visiting. "They'll leave. Or, even better, they can help us!" Tony says they should kill them. Fran says no but Tony ignores, grabbing his knife and walking to the siblings. He walks towards Adele, who looks up and sees the knife. She gasps as he raises the knife when Rey jumps forward and stabs the man in the stomach with Madison's knife, the girls all screaming. Rey pulls the knife out and kicks the man down. Lisa punches him, earning a punch from Madison. Madison then tells her siblings it's time to go. Erik calls for them to wait and says he's going with them. Lisa and Erik say they want to come, Lisa apologizing. Fran, however, says she's not going. She wishes them luck as they leave. Kelly asks how Rey can be so cruel. He says he was protecting them. "Kelly, this is how the world works now! You're smart, you should see this." She says he's irresponsible and stupid for doing that. "You aren't my brother, where is he?" He tells her to shut up and speeds ahead of the others. Marie and Ed see them coming and get up to hug them, Rey running past them. Madison tells them he killed someone. Marie looks at the house and gasps. Madison introduces their new friends. In the morning, they sail on. In the distance, Charli is seen watching them with binoculars. Co-Stars *Kathleen Gati as Agnes *Brett Rickaby as Tony *Ellen Greene as Fran Deaths *Many people from the crash *Pilot (Off-Screen) *Co-Pilot (Off-Screen) *Agnes *Tony Trivia *Michelle Ang and Brendan Meyer were plane crash survivors in Fear the Walking Dead. *Charli doesn't want to be with the group, but would rather observe them first. Category:JtheAlphabetBoy's Walking Dead Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (JTWD)